Sibling Rivalry
by DerryBabe
Summary: A new villan appears but... ahhh just read it!


**(A:N)** Thou shall **NOT** kill the author of this fiction because she's wrote this instead of updating but the author just HAD to write this okay and another one that may be posted shortly **(anime sweat drop appears)** umm…. Must go! Hope you like! **(Runs away from angry reviewers with pitchforks)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and my made up Shen Gong Wu!

(&&&&&&&&&&)

Sibling Rivalry

"So what's the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked as the four young dragons flew through the sky on a forty-foot Dojo.

"The jewel of Jade bell! It allows you to bring imaginary creatures to life!" Omi said happily.

"Ohhh scary!" Raimundo mocked sarcastically. The Xiaolin dragons looked below them at the green lush fields and deep blue rivers.

"We're are we?" Clay asked in his southern accent, "This place reminds me a lot o' home" a small smile appeared on his face.

"This young monks is the beautiful countryside of Ireland" **(A:N-** I just used my own country okay I ain't in this fic thankfullyDojo told them. The young Xiaolin dragons jumped off Dojo's back and stared looking around.

"AHA!" Omi cried, "There it is the jewel of Jade bell" Omi said pointing to a nearby rock. The young dragons dashed forward quickly when out of no wear four nets were hurled catching each of them and entangling them. The young dragons struggled to escape the nets but to no avail.

"Ha ha the jewel of Jade bell is mine! Tuff break Xiaolin monks our first meting yet you didn't even noticed the trap I set for you," a cold hauntingly female voice laughed from the shadows.

"Show yourself evil doer!" Omi cried from his spot on the grassy floor.

"If you insist" the girl stepped out of the shadows and the Xiaolin dragons gazed up at their newest enemy. She was just a few inches shorter than Raimundo with long jet-black hair that fell to her waist cold dark brow eyes that were almost black, she wore a black top, net fingerless gloves, long baggy red trousers, she also had lots of black eyeliner on and red lipstick with a spiked collar around her neck.

"Who are you?" Kimiko snapped. The girls' dead eyes swivelled to her and Kimiko felt a shiver run down her spine.

"My name is Angela" she replied dryly, "And you wont be forgetting it in a hurry" she told them walking casually over to the jewel of Jade bell and lifting it up.

"Not so fast _Angela_" a mocking tone came from the sky everyone looked up and Raimundo saw the Angela's face contort in anger.

"Well well well… Jack Spicer I thought you'd still be playing with your oh so lame robots" Angela sneered.

"Now Angela… remember always respect your elders" Jack grinned evilly.

"Respect THIS!" Angela yelled flipping into the air and kicking Jack straight in the stomach. The Xiaolin warriors watched in amazement at their two archenemies as Angela proved her worthiness' with her unbelievable fighting skills and as usual Jack cowered behind his robots. The fight went on for what seemed hours and the weaker Angela grew the damage the Jackbots caused, cuts a bruises were beginning to appear on the young girl. The warriors watched as Angela fell to the hard ground sweaty, dirty, bleeding and exhausted her shirt was torn and she seemed to be beating badly.

"You know Angela I've always been the best!" Jack sneered, "You've always just been a little tag a long no body" Jack spat at her and she flinched. Jack snatched the Shen Gong Wu from her and left.

"So much for blood being thicker than water" Angela mumbled she let out a small cry of pain before pushing a button on her watch and the Xiaolin dragons were freed.

"What do we do?" Kimiko asked.

"Well we can't just leave her here!" Raimundo said.

"Lets take 'er to the temple" Clay said softly, "Master Fung will know what to do with her" and with that he picked her up in his arms and boarded Dojo. Clay wiped some blood away from her mouth before he saw her eyes close and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"How do you think her and Jack know each other?" Omi asked curiously.

"They're- related!" Kimiko said a look a shock on her face.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once.

"Look" Kimiko said lifting up Angela's limp wrist, there was a sliver bracelet attached to it with the name:

Angela Spicer 

(&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** That's all folks! Unless you want another chapter that is heh heh!

Well Cya love ya all xoxo

.:Dannii:.


End file.
